Snow
by PureOcean999
Summary: Just a short GrimmIchi fic about the cold. YAOI, so you have been warned. T for swearing.


Snow

by:

**PureOcean999**

* * *

Pure white snow glistened over every surface; turning the world into an almost magical version of its' normal self. Personally Grimmjow couldn't stand the stuff. It was cold, wet, and it _always _managed to land in his eyes. So naturally when he poked his head outside of the rental mansion he shared with several other maniacs and saw the stuff covering the ground he was tempted to go back inside and tell his landlord, Aizen, to go get the damn milk himself. Unfortunately, after all the trouble his 'switch everyones shampoo with bleach' prank had caused doing so might get him thrown out, and even if the other tenants were (arguably) even crazier then he was there was no way he was going to give up the bragging rights that came with living in a literal mansion. With a sigh the teal haired man clutched the small sum of milk-money and dashed out the door; determined not to be blinded by the still falling white flakes.

Ichigo Kurosaki sighed laying down on one of the many benches that had been dotted around and within the large park, not far from the store his boyfriend was currently dashing for. Several feet behind him Orihime and Rukia were babbling away about what store to visit next; their arms free of bags unlike the redheads own, which must have been dragging around _at least_ ten bags per arm for the last hour. Why the girls had suddenly demanded he take them shopping at the first sight of snow was beyond him, but he found, at six in the morning during winter break he wasn't really conscious enough to make much argument other then "Ah? I wata sleeeeep" which had gained no pity from the determined girls and had in truth only succeeded in making his lazy I'm-not-gonna-do-anything-for-two-weeks mind-set even more apparent then it had been, considering he usually got up around five thirty.

Scowling even harder than usual Ichigo made a split second decision, dropped the bags, and took off running. Behind him Rukia was shouting something about coming back or risking the loss of several limbs, but Ichigo ignored her a ran faster; he'd lost two hours already and when he got back to the clinic he was going to sleep until noon.

Or not as it turned out.

A glance around told the shivering teen that he was totally lost. In front of him was a Walmart, and just down a hill to his left was a small dollar store, drug store, and craft store all in one complex. The ally to his right looked vaguely familiar, but Grimmjow had often cornered him in strange ally-ways in all sorts of bizarre parts of Karakura. Clenching his eyes shut and balling up his fists the young-doctor-to-be dearly wished to be in front of the Kurosaki Clinic when he opened his eyes.

Suddenly something slammed into him from behind; a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his torso and a nose found its way under the gray and red stripped scarf he wore to bury itself in his neck. "Ichi! Warm me up! It's fucking freezing out here!" Oh God it was Grimmjow. Already Ichigo could feel his face heat up as peoples' heads began to turn and most either stared or immediately turned away.

"Grimmjow! What the fuck!" Dragging the freezing man (who Ichigo realized probably hadn't even bothered to grab a coat) into the ally the redhead tried to pry the arms from around him without success.

"Ichiiiiiii. Come on, you know I hate the snow, and I'm coooold." Grimm was doing it again Ichigo thought as he internally winced. For some reason he'd never been able to resist when the arrogant man used that half-pleading, half-wining tone. With a sigh he allowed himself to lay his head down on top of the other mans and relaxed. The strawberry could practically feel the smirk even if he couldn't see it and as he absentmindedly ran his fingers over the old long-sleeved shirt the older man was clad in Ichigo couldn't help but wonder if this had all been planed out. Naa. Grimm couldn't possibly have know he would run from the girls.

* * *

Sorry for any spelling errors It's just a random drabble inspired by a picture on deviantART so I didn't get a Beta. Here is the link for the picture.

yoshitaka deviantart com/art/GrimmIchi-cold-106078953

Just replace the spaces with periods.


End file.
